


Alegria: A New Light

by DisgloGhoul



Category: Alegria by Cirque du Soleil, Alegría - Cirque du Soleil
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Order, Romance, balance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgloGhoul/pseuds/DisgloGhoul
Summary: During a time of adversity, the word 'change' is a phrase of fear. In the kingdom of Alegria, that phrase is no stranger; and when the sudden disappearance of the king results in the growing rate of panic, the spark of hope ignites in the form of two lovers. Are these young lovers able to change the ways of "The Eternal Order" or will their forbidden romance be bonded in secret for all eternity?





	1. The Death of a King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all Cirque du Soleil fans! 
> 
> Yes it is I, DisgloGhoul, back again with another Cirque fan fiction based off one of my redone of one of my personal favorite shows: Alegria. I am putting this note up here to remind all of you that I do not own anything within this story other than my original characters. Please do not try and take this story to make it as your own. Nothing in this story is mine as it is based off a show owned by Cirque Du Soleil. 
> 
> I am also placing a warning now that is my second non-halloween related fanfiction, so do not expect too much violent or frightening images. There will be however scenes of romance, hatred, judgment, same-sex romance, and other sorts of realistic situations. 
> 
> Do not say I did not warn you. If you do not wish to read this, simply move on. No one is making you read this. 
> 
> With that, enjoy!
> 
> DisgloGhoul

A forest drowning in despair…. 

A land haunted by sorrow….

A realm shadowed in darkness...

For a king has passed… 

The Kingdom of Alegria had never been faced with such emotions like these before. Adversity was a stranger. Yet, that morning, it seemed to be one with the realm. One with its people. Hard to imagine really: a kingdom without a ruler. Oh how did this come to pass? Alegria, at one time, was peaceful. Both day and night, the realm gleamed with the life, love, and happiness that was expressed by the social classes. For tranquility remained the ideal goal. Of course, though, tranquility had to have its laws. Now, Alegria’s previous king never truly did ably by his own laws. In fact, he had sympathy for those who broke the laws: whether they were intentional or not. Yet- as every ruler did- he expected them to be followed by all the social classes: 

The Aristocrats: the loyal and proud. 

The Bronx: the bold, energetic, and fearless. 

The Nymphs: the silent. 

The clowns: partners of comedy. 

Alegria’s social classes lived harmonious undisturbed lives. Keeping to their own kinds brought balance to the realm. Communication between the classes remained non-existent as it had always been. Punishment was given to those who failed to maintain the balance. The knowledge and education of Alegria’s balance remained very important. Sadly, that balance would soon all be forgotten and strifed…. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sometime around 11 p.m. 

Thankfully the news of the king’s passing had not been announced to the other classes. What panic news like that would cause. Castle Seraphim of the Sennedurn District sat silent in the nighttime. Only the flickering of candles from the white sphere shaped lanterns gave light. Not a single sound heard except for the susurrate of leaves. He tried his absolute best to stay quiet while he sprinted past the many homes owned by the Aristocrats and their families. Julian monitored his pulse. With his left arm, he held tightly onto two large and two small scrolls. He paused momentarily. Adrenaline pumped through his veins working hard to keep him awake. Flashing back to nearly an hour earlier, Julian had been awoken by his wife with a message from the castle guards. News regarding the king’s passing; and here he was now, racing to get to the castle. Julian browsed his surroundings. Castle Seraphim, home to the king and his two daughters, was straight ahead of him and in clear sight. “Ugh,” he moaned leaning forward to rest his hands on his knees. “I’m getting to old for this.” After a few minutes, he inhaled once more before finally moving on. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Where is he?”

“Calm down, Demitree. It’s only been an hour since the guard was sent to inform him, not one day.” 

Demitree twisted his torso around. He glared at his older brother with a look of uncertainty. “Seriously?” he spoke out. “How are you so calm about this? The king is dead. Is that not news to you?” 

Sitting up against one of the massive white marbled pillars, Etienne remained in his position of studying the stars above him. To him, they seemed different that very night. Perhaps they appeared sadder compared to the other Alegrian nights. One little detail that stayed the same was the full moon. Shades of black and white indicated many craters on the moon’s surface. Peering out from behind a few storm clouds, the moonlight beamed down reflecting off the pigments of teals, blues, and greens that stained Etienne’s ensemble display- or as the Bronx often referred to it : ‘a mess of rags’. Yet, to the Aristocrat class, all the embroidery, paints, ruffles, and trim meant elegance and grace. A status symbol. An iconic symbol. “Be patient,” Etienne broke the silence, “One gets nothing by overthinking.” 

“Since when do you ever say that?” Demitree replied. 

“Since now. Besides, worrying only looks bad on your complection.” 

“Oh does it?” 

“Yes. Stop worrying little brother. All will be right soon. Our balance will remain without the king.” 

Demitree had no choice but to trust his elder brother’s opinion. Perhaps Etienne was right: the balance would remain. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After long last, Julian finally arrived to the castle. Unfortunately, by the time he arrived, everyone had already gathered and began discussing the future of Alegria. The council meeting was being held in the North wing of the castle. Julian remained silent as he entered the marble crystalized room. Like outside, the room gave off a shimmer as if the room was a crystal cavern. On the walls, ancient murals lined the walls of the round room. Now, each mural, sectioned in the four Cardinal directions, displayed the social classes of Alegria.  
To the North: A star displayed with two swords. Written around it, the Aristocrat pledge: “Elegance. Perfection. Sophistication.” 

To the South: A black star with three red marks slashed across. Written around that, the Bronx pledge stated: “Strength. Unity. Courage.” 

To the East: The sun enclosed in a pair of white feathered wings. 

To the West: the four phases of the moon. In the center, a round marble table with gold lining and chairs to match. 

Now, none in Alegria knew exactly what the message of the East and West murals meant. Rumors were spread. Legends and stories spoke of a mysterious class who were said to return one day. Yet, to the Aristocrats the possibility of a mysterious class of other dimensional beings existing was outrageous. Thus, the idea was not to be bothered with or asked about. “About time Julian.” an Aristocrat named Mathias spoke out. “You are late.” 

“Apologies.” Julian responded respectfully towards the elder. “It will not happen again.”

“Good. Now, without delay, let our meeting begin.”


	2. A Meeting Amongst the Aristocrats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun information: 
> 
> Lady Weis: The Singer in White 
> 
> Lady Noir: The Singer in Black

Weis exhaled. Her heart hung low with grief. She stood before the empty king size bed that once sheltered her father’s frail ill threatened body. He was gone. Just like that, he was gone. It seemed like just yesterday that her father was strong and healthy. Now, only his spirit’s aura lingered. 

Weis wiped her tears away. She felt that both she and her kid sister were too vernal to lose their father now. Fortunately, Weis’s maturity allowed her to take control of her feelings. 

“Lady Weis?” 

“Uh… yes. What... what is it?” Weis cleared her throat. This time, she quickly moved to wipe away the mix of dripping mascara and tears. 

A middle-aged Aristocrat stood in the doorway of the king’s bedchamber. She stood tall. A look of sympathy on her face. “The council has already begun and currently waiting for you to arrive. Shall I let them know you are arriving soon, or do you wish for more time?” 

“No,” Weis answered, “Father always advised me that it is disrespectful to not show up on time for important matters; and judging by what you had just told me, I am already late. Thank you for informing me.” 

Bowing forward as Weis passed, the Aristocrat moved aside allowing the Singer in White to glide past her. She followed shortly after. “I also have some other news. I tried to retrieve your sister, my lady, however she refuses to come out of her chambers. She also has not eaten. I’m getting concerned my lady.” 

“My sister will be alright.” Weis replied. “She is simply young is all. Grief, like with many others, has locked her in a pretty tight cage. Keep an eye on her. If her health continues to decline or if you see any suspicious behavior, contact me immediately.” 

The Aristocrat female nodded. The two women separated from one another. Lady Weis made her way towards the round room where the council meeting was being held. That night, the atmosphere came across as almost lifeless. The spirit of death certainly haunted the castle. She paused at the doorway breathing out in a calming mood. She shook her head around riding of all the negative sensations. It was now too late to turn back. “Gentleman and fellow Aristocrats.” Weis spoke out, silencing the voice filled void. “My apologizes for arriving late. It will not happen again.” 

“Apologies accepted.” an Aristocrat replied, “Were you not notified of the meeting?” 

“Oh I was.” Weis replied. She sat at the far side of the round table in a tall white chair. “You simply have arrived early is all. Now, for this order of business. I assume the news of my father’s unexpected passing was given to the other classes?” 

“Not as of yet, Lady Weis.” an Aristocrat named Ario exclaimed. “The council agrees we keep the news silent just a little bit longer until we come up with a plan of action.” 

“So what if the news spreads?” a third council member protested. “Rumors are already being spread that the king was ill to begin with. I am willing to bet a majority of Alegria knows. Don’t you agree, Mathias.” 

“I am unable to say whether or not I agree.” Mathias replied to his fellow brother and friend. 

“Either way.” Casp continued to speak, “I highly suggest that we plan on setting a new rule of action in case something goes haywire. I mean, what happens if the Bronx decide to take over?”

“The Bronx would not dare turn against their own king…”

Silence consumed the room. Weis exhaled. She lifted her head high eyeing the Aristocrat who accidentally mentioned her father. “Oh…” the Aristocrat paused in mid sentence. Sinking low, he cleared his throat, “Apologize my lady.” 

“Let’s just move on. Casp, what proposal did you have in mind? Is my father’s way of rule not suffice enough?” 

“Suffice does not even begin to cover it, my lady. Your father’s way of ruling the kingdom was too mellow. The Bronx have increased in both strength and population within the last decade. Time by time, they will slowly begin to over power your authority. Already they are beginning to show signs of revelation, as if their stubbornness and tough personalities already didn’t make them trouble enough. Perhaps a new law or two will help keep them in line.” 

“I have not yet to notice the Bronx behaving in this manner before.” Etienne stated. “Is it anyone in particular?” 

“Well, uh, no one specifically.” Casp answered. He was secretly hoping for an idea to pop in his head to backup his statement. 

“You have no answer, do you? See Lady Weis, this is why the council is important. The thought of every one of our voices speaking out is valuable. The opinion of one cannot stand on its own. Perhaps it is time for Casp to retire from his position from Head Advisor.” 

“Pardon me, Etienne, but my role as head advisor is primarily the reason why Alegria is still a functioning kingdom. Without the choices the king has made on my behalf, the possibility of the Bronx gaining mastery increases day by day. My lady, please try to understand…”

“Quiet!” Lady Weis barked an order. All the men fell silent to her command. “If we are to make a new law, we will need to discuss all the options before a decision is made. One simple change can alter all. Now, if you will excuse me, I believe I will retire for the evening. I trust you men can handle the rest of the meeting yourselves without bickering?” 

“Yes mam, we will.”

“Good. Annabethe?” 

Annabethe, a young Aristocrat woman and personal mistress to Lady Weis, came around to where Weis sat. From where the other’s sat, Weis’s exhaustion was unmistakable in every way. Her body trembled. Once she left, Mathias sighed. As the oldest of the Order, he was the one to watch and guide them as both Lady Weis and Lady Noir grew up. “So, what do you gentleman suppose is our next course of action? Her sadness will spread out far.” 

“But we cannot control her emotions.” the second oldest, Albert, replied. “Besides, Lady Weis is mature enough to understand grief. It is Lady Noir I am concerned about.” 

“What do we do?” 

“Why, we simply continue to run this kingdom as if nothing happened.” 

His plummy voice boomed through the dark atmosphere of the Northern hallway. To some, his voice sounded sombre. To others, his voice sparked the knowledge of someone important. Yet, as the king’s fool, Monsieur Fleur was not truly considered a man of elegance by those outside the order; and while a majority of the Aristocrat family trusted Fleur, there were some within the order who didn’t come to trust the man in red. “Monsieur Fleur, what is it you are suggesting?” Casp answered with a question. 

“Gentleman.” Fleur emerged from the shadows. He was gowned in a suit of maroon with silverish blue embroidery swirls and vines. They glistened in the light as Fleur moved swiftly in and out of the light. His face long and fit. The hat he wore, colored in brown, swirled back like the stem of a vegetable. “My suggestion is not a puzzle to solve, gentleman.” Fleur continued to speak. “All I am suggestion is that we run the kingdom under the impression that our king- may he rest in peace- has mysteriously vanished.”

“Lying?” Hayden, the youngest of the order and clearly still in training, spoke out of content, “Your proposal is that we lie to the citizens of Alegria? Do you have any idea how that will affect our reputation?” 

“Hayden, watch your tone.” Etienne whispered to his younger brother. 

Hayden did as instructed. As the newest member of the council, training was still critical. Details such as tone, statements, and suggestions mattered most. “My brother does bring up a good point though.” Demitree continued. “What is the solution if this proposal fails? What if the Bronx do eventually discover that we are committing perjury?” 

“As if the Bronx are that intelligent.” Fleur chuckled. “I can assure you, they will have no knowledge of anything.”

“I believe Fleur my have a good plan. I say we talk more about this before spreading word of the King’s… disappearance.” 

A majority of the council agreed as well. “Alright then.” Mathias stood from his chair. “We will play along with this plan of yours. But only on a few conditions. First off, only those within the Aristocrat family, along with Lady Weis and Lady Noir, will know and speak the truth. Secondly, the king’s crystal shall remain sealed away for safe keeping. We surely would not want anyone messing with power like that. Lastly, if any soul in this room speaks a word of this….” he paused to take a breath, “... well, I cannot say what will happen. Do we all agree to these terms?” 

The members of the council- or at least some- agreed with a nod of their heads. “With that then gentleman, this meeting is adjourned. Our pledge if you would please Etienne.” 

The men stood from their seats. Fleur, however, kept silent as the voices around spoke the Aristocrat pledge. For all he had his eye on was the source of subtle light igniting from the king’s staff. His eyes filled with lust. 

“Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him nothing but….

… power”

**Author's Note:**

> Some from background information: 
> 
> The Aristocrats: "Elegance. Perfection. Sophistication" The masters of "The Eternal Order", this group of elite individuals take it upon themselves to keep both order and balance strong in Kingdom Alegria. Even if it means making sacrifices for the greater good.


End file.
